papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Boo's Sheet x3 * Thunder Bolt x2 * Life Shroom x2 Badges: *Power Rush x6 * Ice Power * Power Plus * Attack FX B (If you didn't sell it) * Mega Rush * Power Rush * Quake Hammer * Power Bounce * Multibounce Fahr Outpost Go all the way right. Speak to the Mayor with Bobbery out. Go back to Rougeport sewers. Break the large blocks blocking the warp pipes and hit all the switches. Searching for General White In Rogueport Sewers, go down a floor and right. You'll find a room with a giant blue switch. Go past that into the next room. There's another room with a giant blue switch. Take the right pipe to Petalburg. Talk to Kroop (mayor). Go back to sewers. Go left a room. Take the right pipe to Keelhaul Key. Go to the camp and talk to purple bob-omb. Go back to sewers. Go into the left pipe to Poshley Heights. Talk to Goldbob. Pick the 4th option. Say yes to everything else. He'll take all your coins but then give them back. You'll get a document. Go back to the sewers. Go left another room and go up out of the sewers. Take the blimp to Glitzville. Go into the cafe and talk to the bartender. Go back to Rogueport sewers to the warp pipe rooms. In the right warp pipe room, enter the left warp pipe to go to Great Tree. Talk to the first Puni you see in the Great Tree. Go back to sewers. Go back to the sewers and go to Twilight Town. Talk to the guy near the inn. Go back to the sewers. Go back to Fahr Outpost. Talk to mustache'd bob-omb. Go to General White's home and keep jumping on him until he wakes up. Talk to mustache again. Go left a screen and talk to mustache. Launch to the moon. The Moon Go 3 screens to the right and blow up the rock to reveal the pipe. Enter the X-Naut Fortress. X-Naut Fortress Forced battle with X-Nauts. Mario should still be in peril. Multibounce. If you level up, boost BP. Go to the first electric tile room and get the elevator key. Go to Sublevel 1. Go right and enter access code (014029). Thwomp Quiz. (3rd answer), (4th answer), (2nd answer), (3rd answer), (1st answer). Get Elevator Key. Go to Sublevel 2. Go left to the second electric tile room and get card key. Go all the way right to Grodus’ office and get a card key. Go to Sublevel 3. Go left to the third electric tile room and get card key Note: You can use Yoshi to make the tiles move quickly. Just hop on yoshi, move up slightly from when you came in the room, run on the tiles, and hop off. You have to know the pattern exactly in order to get to the chest. Go right and use the 3 card keys. Navigate the room and hit the stairs switch. Hover with Yoshi to get the card key. Use Card key to enter the final room. Note: You can hover from the card key platform to get on top of the save block, at which point you should hover to the heal block, and then perform a spring jump to get to the moving platform. This will skip going through the background again. If you can’t get on top of the save block, you will probably have to fight the Z-Yux so he doesn’t first attack you. If you stand directly to the right of the heal block, you can time a spring jump to get up to the moving platform, but the moving platforms are off screen. Magnus Von Grapple 2.0: Mario: Power Bounce x6. Post Chapter 7 - Bowser Segment With Bowser, try to open door to museum. Post Chapter 7 - X-Naut Fortress - Rogueport Sewers Go down to TEC and talk to it. Go back up in the elevator two floors. Go two doors to the left to reach the teleporter room. Teleport back to Rogueport Sewers. Go down to TTYD. Enter TTYD. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters